Ballet and Snape
by rpurvis2012
Summary: Hermione has a secret and needs help. Will Snape actually lend a helping hand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfic in a loooong time. Please don't be too harsh, and forgive any mistakes I have made. I hope you enjoy it. **

I sighed as I looked at the long corridors and many stair cases. For some reason, Hogwarts looked much bigger than it had last term. As I took a slow and tentative step towards the Great Hall, I had a feeling this was going to be a long term…

Not many people know this, but I, Hermione Granger, am a ballerina, and when I say "not many people", I mean no one but my parents. I am not too shabby at it either. I have danced all of my life and have been proud of it, but when I found out I was going to Hogwarts, I stopped talking about it. I mean, these are witches and wizards. They fly on brooms. What is so special about being able to dance en pointe?

Anyway, this past summer something happened during dance, and I'm having one heck of a time walking. I have this deep ache in my hip area that turns into a sharp, breath-taking pain if I do certain things. Like walk, for instance. My parents told me I should take it easy on the dancing when they noticed me limping, but we all know that isn't going to happen. I would suck it up through dance, and then fall apart after, but only when no one was looking.

I thought about going to see a Muggle doctor, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm sure it'll eventually go away, right? Most things get worse before they get better, right…?

I've found that if I take Muggle pain killers first thing in the morning, I can almost make the pain manageable throughout the day. That is one reason I'm excited to be back at Hogwarts; no more Muggle pain killers. I can get a proper pain potion, which is stronger than that Muggle stuff.

The problem I foresee, though, is this barely contained limp I have. I can't stand people's concern, and I don't want to answer questions, so I'm going to have to be careful.

As I cross the doorway into the Great Hall and see hundreds of my fellow witches and wizards conversing excitedly, I can't help but feel my heart expand with love for this place.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by a loud shout of "Oi! Hermione! What're you standing there for? Come sit down!"

As I follow the sound of that voice, I come up on my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I sit down very easily next to Harry while looking at Ron "It's nice to see you too, Ronald."

As we begin the Welcoming Feast, I almost forget about this deep ache that's ever constant.

My alarm goes off at 6am sharp on the first day of classes. I roll over to turn it off and groan. Today is going to be a true test of will. So many corridors and staircases to walk…

I haven't had time to swing by the hospital wing and pick up a pain potion yet, so it's on with these Muggle pills today. I pop a couple, get dressed and tenderly make my way down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron and head off for breakfast.

We enter the Great Hall and are handed our schedules by Professor McGonagall. The two boys groan loudly in unison, while I groan inwardly. We all knew fifth year was going to be the busiest, preparing for our OWLs and all, but I was not prepared for this. As I scan my schedule, I notice that I, again, won't have time to pick up any pain potion.

Our first class of the day is Herbology. Out on the grounds. And then back into the castle for Charms. On the third floor. Then Potions in the dungeons…. Defense Against the Dark Arts back on the third floor, Astronomy in the tower and then to patrol the castle for my Prefects duty. This day was going to be hell.

"Boy, was I right", I thought as I limped through the corridors not really paying attention to my Prefect duties. "Today was miserable, and I'll be surprised if I make it back to the dormitories without incident. The pain was at such a level right now, that her limp actually made her look like The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Contemplating how miserable she truly was, Hermione didn't hear the quick sharp click of shoes coming down the corridor, and therefore ran in to the oncoming figure. She was knocked back on to her butt, and cried out in pain.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped "Do pay attention to where you are going! I am astounded at your lack of attention, _Prefect_. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now, get up at once!"

Hermione just stared at her professor through his rant. She was, once again, distracted. Trying to figure out how in the world she was supposed to get up off the ground, without giving away how much pain she was in.

When he snapped at her to get up, she sighed, steeled herself and reached for the wall to help pull herself up. She kept her left leg as straight as she could, but as she slowly came into the upright position, she gasped aloud in pain and the room spun for a moment.

Snape stared at the Granger girl as she began to get up per his command. His face did not change from his cold stony expression, but his mind began to whirl as it assessed the situation. Something was off about the Granger girl, who was normally so energized and fast paced. Here she was, appearing to grasp the wall to help pull her up. She was moving like a 90 year old woman. He watched as she slowly came to stand, and was surprised to hear her gasp in, what appeared to be, pain. Her face went very pale, and for one terrible second, he actually thought she might faint.

"Granger." Snape snapped at her as she recovered herself, "What is the matter with you?"

Hermione, expecting a lecture, was surprised when her Professor asked her what was wrong. She, of course, wasn't going to tell him, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Nothing, professor" She answered him while trying to appear nonchalant as she still leaned on the wall. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It won't happen again."

Snape stared at her hard for a moment, and pointed "It better not. Now. Off to bed with you."

Hermione, sighed inside with relief, and steeled herself to walk away without a limp. She was unsuccessful, and could feel the eyes of her professor on her back as she walked, but didn't turn around.

Snape watched the girl as she actually limped away. What was going on with her? Not that he cared about the arrogant Gryffindor's, but she was the brightest witch of her age, and he was going to get to the bottom of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the following and favorite-ing. I hope you like this chapter. I feel like some of my thoughts and writing are disconnected, so I hope this makes sense. Thanks so much!**

As I crawled in to bed, I couldn't believe my luck. Of all of the people to uncover my secret, it had to be Snape. I am not too worried though, I mean, it is Snape. He couldn't care less about anyone, and especially Harry Potter's Gryffindor best friend. She put her mind to rest as she drifted off in to an uncomfortable sleep.

When I woke up the following morning, I knew I was in worse shape than usual. I sat up and gently swung my legs over the edge of the bed. As I put them on the floor and made to stand up, my left hip area protested more intensely than it ever had before. I was very nearly unable to put any weight on it.

Lavender was moving around the room, so I called to her "Lavender, when you go down, will you tell Harry and Ron not to wait for me. And that I'll meet them in the Great Hall?"

"Sure, Hermione. Is everything okay?" She was staring at me hard. "Yeah, I'm just running a little later than usual." She shrugged and left.

I slowly got dressed, and even more slowly began making my way down to the Great Hall. If I walked any faster, I wouldn't be able to hide my limp.

Walking in to the Great Hall for breakfast, I spotted Harry and Ron and made my way over to them. As I walked up between the tables, I felt eyes on me. I looked up at the staff table, and caught Snape's eye. He was staring at me, and I quickly looked away as I sat down next to Harry.

As Snape ate his breakfast, he saw Potter and Weasley come in to the Great Hall, but Granger wasn't with him. His eyes narrowed as he watched them sit down and start their breakfast. The Golden Trio went everywhere together, so where was Granger.

He kept a sharp lookout, and 20 minutes later, in walked Granger. I'm not sure you could really call what she was doing "walking" though. She was moving so slowly that a snail could've beaten her. Snape watched as she very slowly and very tentatively made her way to her friends. Right before she sat down, she looked up to the staff table and caught his eye. She quickly looked away from him as she sat down, but he continued watching her, thinking.

He didn't have 5th year Gryffindors today, but he knew she would be patrolling tonight for her Prefect duties. Maybe he would find, and corner her, and rely on her fear of him to make her tell him what was going on…

I struggled through another excruciating day, and realized I couldn't do this again tomorrow. Maybe I would skip the first class and go to the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey was understanding and good at keeping secrets.

That thought was the only thing that kept her patrolling that night. At the point that she just didn't care anymore, she limped heavily along the corridor. Tonight, she was to patrol the ground floor and the dungeons. She hoped that she could do this without running in to Snape again.

As she walked along the corridor in the dungeon, she decided she needed a rest. No one was down here to notice, so she stopped, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

On his way back to his classroom, he came up behind a small figure leaning against the wall. IT was Granger. Perfect. He didn't have to hunt her down.

"Granger!" He barked loudly, but didn't take as much pleasure as usual in her jumping and spinning, very ungracefully around.

"This is the second night in a row I've come across you slacking off your duties! Follow me in to my office, now!"

He strode past her, and heard her unsteady gait far behind her. He slowed down, ever so slightly, and waited for her to catch up. When they reached his classroom, he opened the door and waited for her to enter.

He was concerned to see her pinched white face. She looked exhausted, and was obviously in a lot of pain. Her head hung slightly as she finally made it into his classroom.

He strode up to his desk, turned and saw she hadn't moved.

"Miss Granger, come up here and have a seat" He motioned to the desk right in front of his. He narrowed his eyes, and watched intently as she used the desks as crutches to help her up to the front of the classroom. Once there, she very carefully lowered herself in to the seat, and sighed in relief. Snape walked around to the front of his desk, and leaned back against it crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I can't believe this is happening" I thought as I sat in Snape's classroom staring at my hands, while I knew Snape was staring at me. I was not looking forward to the oncoming lecture about how irresponsible and unworthy I was.

"Miss Granger, look at me", I jerked my head up to look at Snape. Not because he sounded demanding, but because he almost sounded…concerned? That couldn't be. I was supposed to be getting told off.

As I looked up at Snape, I noticed his face wasn't as stone cold as it normally was when he looked at me. It was a little softer; with that hint of concern I had heard in his voice, in his eye.

"Miss Granger. I don't meddle in the affairs of my students. However, I have noticed something about you, that everyone else has apparently failed to see. I am aware of how strong willed you are, and therefore, I will offer my assistance if I can. Now, tell me, Miss Granger, and do not insult my intelligence with lies, what is the matter with your leg?"

I continued to stare at Snape for a long moment after he finished his speech. How is it, that the person who probably hated her the most, was the only person to notice, and above that, ask about her injury.

"Miss Granger. I'm waiting."

I looked down at my hands as I started talking "Um. Well, you see, sir. In the Muggle world, I'm a ballerina. That is to say, I dance. Um, like what I do…"

"I know what a ballerina is, Miss Granger."

I looked up at Snape, startled. I didn't expect my Potions Master to have even heard of the word "ballet", let alone know what a ballerina was.

"Continue, Miss Granger, I haven't got all night."

"Oh, right. Um, anyway. I'm a ballerina, and this past summer, I pushed myself harder than I ever have. Dance is my release, and with everything that happened last year, I just needed escape…"

Snape had not expected Granger to say that she injured herself from ballet. That was actually below the last thing he expected. She was so brainy and book-y that he didn't think she would do something as graceful and beautiful as ballet. The more he thought about it, and looked at her, though, he could see it. She was short, but slim and had a quiet strength about her.

As he stared at her, he noticed that she looked ashamed. "Why would she be ashamed of something like this?" he asked himself.

"Go on…please" he said quietly after a moment.

I looked up and continued, "So, anyway, I did something to my hip/butt area while dancing this summer, and it hasn't gone away. Actually, it's gotten worse. I've taken Muggle pain pills, and at first, they made it manageable, but now, it's getting hard to be managed by the Muggle methods..."

"I know for a fact that the Muggles have their versions of Healers…doctors, I believe they are called. Did you not think to go see one of them?"

"Yes, sir" I answered, "I did think about it, but I thought I could fix it myself, or maybe when I got to Hogwarts…"

"Well, Miss Granger, it looks as if that plan has not worked, thus far. I have seen you for two days, only, and within that time, your limp has worsened. Now, if you will allow me, I would like to perform a diagnostic spell on you, so that we can see what exactly it is that we are dealing with. And when I say 'if you will allow me', I don't actually mean that as an offer. You will allow me, Miss Granger, or I shall call the Headmaster, McGonagall and Madame Pompfrey. Understood?"

I looked back at my hands in my lap, and nodded my head in agreement. Secretly I was relieved. Maybe Snape could figure out what was going on and fix me..

"Alright Miss Granger, if you will stand up please, and follow me back to my chambers."

I looked up at him, and braced myself. This was going to be the last and hardest leg. Walking to his chambers. I was just so exhausted, and I hurt so badly. Please, body, don't give up yet and embarrass me further in front of Snape.

Very slowly I climb to my feet, but I don't put any weight on my left leg. I'm leaning heavily against the desk. Snape is staring at me with that odd concerned look on his.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" Snape asked watching the girl pale as she stood.

"Yes, sir." I answered quietly.

"Alright then, if you will make your way through that door, you will find my chambers, and living area. Make yourself comfortable on my couch, and I will join you shortly."

As I took a step towards the door Snape had pointed at, my leg finally gave way. Expecting to just hit the floor, I was surprised to find a strong arm circle my waist and another grab my arm.

Snape watched Granger steel herself for the walk to his chambers. As she took that first step with her left leg, he saw it give out, and almost expecting something like this to happen, lunged forward to catch her around the waist and arm, holding her tiny frame up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I thought I might address a few concerns a few of my reviewers had. **

**Firstly, I had a complaint about the I and she narrators. It was meant to be the "I" was Hermione thinking/talking and the "she" was supposed to be Snape thinking/talking. Going back and looking, I see how that could be confusing, and i'll try to get a handle on it from now on.**

**Secondly, I was questioned about the fact that I said no one but her parents knew Hermione was a ballerina. What I actually meant, was that no one in the magical world knew. It was like her different life. The people in the Muggle world knew she was. I apologize for making that unclear.**

**This chapter is short, so I apologize. I'm kind of running out of steam, so if yall have any ideas, please, let me know. **

I looked down at the slim figure in my arms, as she looked up at me with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I guess it is a little worse than I thought."

I rolled my eyes at the Granger girl, and said gruffly "Very well, Miss Granger. Can you manage if I assist you, or shall I carry you?"

I smiled inwardly as a deep blush crept up her face, and she looked away.

"I think I can manage with a little help." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Very well, then." I said, as I helped right her. I then grabbed her left forearm in my left hand, and lightly put my right arm around her waist. As we took our first couple of steps, she seemed to be doing fine. The farther we walked, however, the more of her weight I took on.

As we passed the threshold, into my quarters, I was practically carrying the young ballerina. I gently lowered her onto my couch and watched as she sighed in apparent relief.

"Thank you, Professor." She said sheepishly. I nodded briefly at her, and left for the kitchen.

As I made tea for the Granger girl, I couldn't help but think what a tough young lady she was. She was obviously hurting, but tried to contain it the best she could. After the tea was ready, I brought the mug back into the living room. I found Granger, sitting exactly as I had left her. She looked up as I came back in and as I handed her the mug of tea, I saw surprise register on her face, but she took it nonetheless, even if tentatively.

I pulled up a stool in front of the couch and started, "Now, Miss Granger, it is time for me to see what we're dealing with." I pulled out my wand, and she flinched away ever so slightly. I ignored it, and continued on.

I passed my wand over the girl sitting in front of me, clutching the mug of tea as though it were a lifeline. I completed a few wordless diagnostic spells, and sighed deeply. Audibly. This was going to be a tough one.

This was, quite possibly, the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me. Here I am, Hermione Granger, being held upright by the most despised teacher at Hogwarts.

I looked up at Snape, utterly mortified and mumbled "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I guess it is a little worse than I thought." He rolled his eyes, as he sat me upright.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Can you manage if I assist you, or shall I carry you?" This was absolutely the worst. I had to look away from him as a deep blush sat in, and whispered "I think I can manage with a little help."

"Very well, then" Snape said as he grabbed my left arm in his and put his right lightly on my waist. We started off towards his chambers, and at first the going wasn't terrible. But, with every limp/step I took, I sagged more and more into my Professor's side. By the time we reached the threshold of his chambers, he was practically carrying me.

I wondered if I would ever be able to look him in the eye after this ordeal was over.

He gently lowered me on to his couch, and I thanked him without really looking at him. He nodded briefly at me, and then left me alone in his living room. I looked around vaguely as I wondered where he had gone and what would happen next.

I heard him return and looked around at him, I noticed he was carrying a mug of what looked like tea. He proceeded to hand me the mug, much to my surprise, but I took it despise the shock. It was warm and smelled delicious, and I couldn't help but relax ever so slightly.

I flinched when a wand suddenly appeared, and immediately felt foolish. Of course Snape wasn't going to harm me. He acted as though he didn't see me flinch, and I pretended that I hadn't. I sat very still while he ran his wand from bottom to top, and back up.

I observed very closely, and saw concern creep back in to his eyes, as he got the diagnosis. I sat with baited breath, as I heard him sigh deeply and audibly. That was very concerning, as that was very out of character for Snape. What had I done to myself?


End file.
